It has become more and more popular to provide touch input display devices in different types of systems and devices, like for instance in cellular phones, lap top computers and PDAs. On such a display it is then possible to provide icons, a keyboard or a keypad, which activates a function or enters letters, numbers or symbols when a user directly or via some instrument contacts or is close to physical contact with the display. Activation can be provided either by the fingers of the user or other input devices like for instance a pen.
These devices are however very often small in size and uncomfortable for a user to use for entering information, perhaps because the user is provided with big hands, is left handed or has a general feeling of being uncomfortable.
In these cases it would be advantageous for the user to be able to move the objects provided on the display, like for instance keys in a keypad in order to better adapt to his personal way of using the device.
It is known to provide icons on a touch input display device that can be moved. In for instance US2002/0008691, there is described how icons on a display can be moved. Here an icon is moved through a first click on it in order to activate it and thereafter the icon can be moved on the display by using a finger. Moving is then carried out through dragging the object with the use of the finger. The document also describes how a pressure applied in a vertical direction on the object is used for determining if a move is to be made or if an activation of a function associated with the object is to be made. However, since the described moving is related to pressure, the document is limited to devices that allow pressure to be detected.
In view of this it would be beneficial to provide an improved touch input display device allowing simpler relocation of displayed objects.